Origine du manga
Un manga (漫画) est une bande dessinée japonaise. Le mot « manga » est souvent utilisé de façon impropreframe|mangas écrit en Kanji pour désigner, par extension, une bande dessinée non japonaise respectant les codes des productions populaires japonais ou pour nommer d'autres produits visuels rappelant certaines de ces bandes dessinées (dessins animés, style graphique, etc.). Origine Le mot japonais « manga » souvent traduit littéralement par « image dérisoire » ou « dessin non abouti », est composé de « ga » (画), qui désigne la représentation graphique (« dessin », « peinture » ou toute image dessinée - comme l'estampe), et « man » (漫), « involontaire », « divertissant », « sans but », mais aussi « exagérer », « déborder » (qui peut être interprété comme caricature), ainsi qu'« au fil de l'idée ». Ainsi on pourrait aussi bien traduire ce mot par « dessin au trait libre », « esquisse au gré de la fantaisie », « image malhabile » ou tout simplement caricature ou grotesque dans le sens de Léonard de Vinci. Le terme devient courant à partir de la fin du XVIIIe siècle avec la publication d'ouvrages tels que Mankaku zuihitsu (1771) de Kankei Suzuki, Shiji no yukikai (1798) de Kyōden Santō ou Manga hyakujo (1814) de Minwa Aikawa. Également en 1814, Hokusai, futur peintre de La Grande Vague de Kanagawa, donne à ses recueils d'estampes parfois grotesques le titre Hokusai manga. C'est ce dernier ouvrage qui fait connaître le mot en Occident. Il aurait été ainsi choisi pour son analogie avec un terme similaire dans l'ancien temps mais dont l'écriture diffère et qui décrit la conservation de proies dans les becs des pélicans indiquant des scènes prises sur le vif - comme l'oiseau fondant sur sa proie. Il ne prend le sens précis de « bande dessinée » qu'au cours du XXe siècle, avec l'introduction de celle-ci au Japon. Lorsqu'elle y devient très populaire, après 1945 et grâce à Osamu Tezuka, le terme s'impose pour finir par ne plus désigner qu'elle. C'est ce terme qui a été utilisé à l'étranger (France, États-Unis, Allemagne, etc.), pour caractériser la bande dessinée japonaise, dont il est devenu un synonyme, et parfois grossièrement ramené à un genre. Genre et nombre du mot « manga » en français Le mot « manga » est pleinement intégré dans la langue française, comme l'atteste son intégration dans les dictionnaires usuels. Ceux-ci le donnent comme masculin (les mots japonais, eux, n'ont pas de genre grammatical), et c'est le genre qui prédomine largement. Toutefois, la première utilisation du mot en français revient à Edmond de Goncourt en 1895, dans une étude artistique dédiée à Hokusai, où il accorde « manga » au féminin pour désigner ce qu'il appela La Mangwa (sic) de l'artiste. Le terme revêtait alors plutôt le sens de « miscellanées », c'est-à-dire un recueil de nature disparate. Depuis cette époque, manga a souvent été employé au féminin, et ce jusqu'à la popularisation de l'usage au masculin dans les années 1990 (notamment par les premiers journaux spécialisés et la télévision)3. Mais un argument en faveur de la féminisation du terme pourrait être que la locution équivalente en français, bande dessinée, est déjà de genre féminin. Plus récemment, l'auteur Frédéric Boilet parle de manga au féminin, notamment dans le cadre de son mouvement franco-japonais La Nouvelle Manga. Manga s'écrit mangas au pluriel, selon la règle du pluriel des mots étrangers intégrés dans la langue française (les dictionnaires actuels ne donnent d'ailleurs pas le mot comme invariable). Quelques notions Le dessinateur de mangas est appelé mangaka. Il est soumis à des rythmes de parution très rapides, et ne bénéficie pas toujours d'une liberté totale sur son œuvre, selon la réception auprès du public. Si le manga connaît un fort succès, l'auteur devra prolonger son histoire, même s'il voulait la terminer. À l'inverse, certaines œuvres peu connues ne verront pas leurs suite et fin publiées. Les mangas se lisent souvent dans le sens inverse des bandes dessinées occidentales : de droite à gauche, ce qui correspond au sens de lecture japonais. Cela amène une certaine confusion puisque la lecture des mots se fait alors dans le sens inverse de celui des cases (ce qui n'est pas le cas au Japon). Introduits en France en 1978 avec la revue Le cri qui tue, les mangas ne sont publiés dans ce sens que depuis 1995 environ. Toutefois, les éditeurs français ne se plient pas systématiquement à cette spécificité. Certains choisissent alors de simplement retourner les images, ce qui occasionne des incohérences qui peuvent être douteuses (un droitier qui devient gaucher, un coup porté au cœur qui perd son sens avec une image inversée ou encore un salut nazi effectué du bras gauche dans L'Histoire des 3 Adolf). D'autres adaptent entièrement les ouvrages en retournant seulement certaines images, changeant la mise en page et en redessinant certains éléments graphiques, ce qui a pour mérite de faire correspondre la forme des phylactères avec l'horizontalité des systèmes d'écriture occidentaux (Casterman notamment, dans sa collection Écritures), mais génère toutefois un surcoût significatif. La plupart des éditeurs français ont actuellement adopté le sens de lecture japonais, dans un but d'économie et de respect de l'œuvre. Cela les expose à se couper d'un lectorat plus large (notamment âgé) que les habitués du genre. Hergé, en particulier, a codifié la BD pour une lecture de gauche à droite et le lecteur aux habitudes acquises risque de lire la fin d'une action ou d'un gag avant le début. Cependant, la vague de démocratisation qu'a connue le manga en France auprès des jeunes a fait que la plupart des lecteurs préfèrent désormais le sens de lecture japonais. Le sens de lecture japonais est également devenu le standard de lecture des mangas aux États-Unis depuis le début des années 2000. Diffusion au Japon À la différence de l'Europe et des États-Unis, le marché de la bande dessinée au Japon n'est pas un marché de niche mais un phénomène de masse qui touche une part énorme de la population ( estimé à 60 % le nombre de Japonais qui lisent au moins un manga par semaine) et génère une importante activité économique. Les mangas japonais sont moins chers qu'en Europe, leur prix avoisinant les 500 yens (4 euros en mars 2009), alors qu'en France, le prix d'un manga se situe généralement entre 6 et 9 euros selon le format et les éditions. Les mangas publiés dans les magazines de prépublication sont considérés au Japon comme des objets de grande consommation plutôt que comme des objets de valeur. Cependant, des éditions reliées et brochées à l'image de celles paraissant en Occident, sont destinées à être collectionnées et conservées. Depuis son ouverture en novembre 2006, le musée international du manga de Kyōto offre une impressionnante collection de manga (200 000 volumes sachant que la collection est amenée à évoluer). L'énorme popularité des mangas rivalise avec les grosses pointures de la bande dessinée européenne ; ainsi, les 42 tomes de Dragon Ball se sont vendus à plus de 250 millions d'exemplaires dans le monde, un chiffre qui surpasse, dans l'absolu, celui enregistré par Les Aventures de Tintin et Milou avec 24 albums édités à plus de 200 millions d'exemplaires. Les manhwa, bandes dessinées coréennes très semblables aux mangas, ont également une diffusion de plus en plus dynamique. Histoire des mangas Mouvements culturels initiateurs Le manga, bien que très ancré dans la culture japonaise moderne, trouve ses origines dans la période Nara, avec l'apparition des premiers rouleaux peints japonais : les emakimono. Ceux-là associaient en effet des peintures à des textes calligraphiés qui assuraient, ensemble, le récit d'une histoire que l'on découvrait au fur et à mesure que se déroulait le rouleau. Le premier des emakimono, l’E inga kyō (絵因果経?), illustration d'un sûtra, était la copie d'une œuvre chinoise et marquait une nette séparation entre le texte et la peinture. Pourtant, dès le début du XIIe siècle apparaissent les premiers emakimono de style japonais (le style yamato-e), dont l'emaki du Genji monogatari est l'un des plus anciens représentants conservés5. Ces derniers faisaient souvent intervenir de courts textes explicatifs après de longues scènes peintes. Les Chōjū-giga, soient « caricatures de la faune », une satire anthropomorphique, sont constitués uniquement de dessins. Cette priorité accordée à l'image – qui peut assurer seule la narration – est aujourd'hui une des caractéristiques les plus importantes du manga. De même, lors de la période Edo, les estampes étaient d'abord destinées à l'illustration de livres, mais, très vite, le rapport de force s'inversa et l'on vit l'apparition de « livres à lire » en opposition avec les « livres à regarder », les kusazōshi (en) tels que le kibyōshi. Puis vint la disparition relative des écrits complémentaires et la naissance de l'estampe « indépendante » en une seule illustration, qui est la forme la plus fréquente de l’ukiyo-e. C'est d'ailleurs Katsushika Hokusai (1760-1849), le fondateur de l'estampe de paysage, qui donna son nom au manga (littéralement « dessins grotesques »), nommant ainsi ses célèbres caricatures, les Hokusai Manga qu'il publia de 1814 à 1834 à Nagoya. Enfin, et notamment dans le manga de type shōjo, l'Art nouveau occupe une place prépondérante parmi les influences des mangaka, tout en sachant que ce mouvement a été provoqué en partie par le japonisme en Europe, suite à la découverte des estampes par les occidentaux. De 1861 à 1931 Première ouverture vers l'Occident Pendant la restauration Meiji, à partir de 1868, l’ouverture obligatoire du Japon au commerce extérieur s’accompagne d’une modernisation rapide du pays sous influence occidentale. De nombreux étrangers sont attirés au Japon pour enseigner les sciences et technologies occidentales et de riches Japonais voyagent en Europe. Edo, rebaptisée Tokyo, voit ses rues, éclairées par des réverbères, se peupler de pousse-pousses sans oublier les bicyclettes d'importation. C'est la création du yen et l'interdiction du chonmage (丁髷, chignon traditionnel) et du port du shin-shintō (新新刀, sabre). L'usage du kimono et du hakama (pantalon traditionnel) diminue au profit du costume occidental accompagné du chapeau et du parapluie, pour les hommes, et d'une coiffure européenne pour les femmes. Les deux seuls quotidiens existants au début des années 1860 étaient à destination de la colonie étrangère, le Nagasaki Shipping List and Advisor (bihebdomadaire de langue anglaise) et le Kampan Batavia Shinbun (Journal officiel de Batavia). La presse japonaise naît avec le Yokohama Mainichi Shinbun en 1871 et le Tokyo Nichinichi Shinbun en 1872. C'est le Shinbun Nishikie, créé en 1874, qui introduit le premier les estampes dans la presse japonaise. Création d'une presse satirique La presse japonaise se transforme aussi sur le modèle de la presse anglo-saxonne avec l’apparition des dessins d’humour sur le modèle américain et des caricatures à la mode britannique à partir de 1874 avec le E-Shinbun Nipponchi et surtout avec le Marumaru Shinbun créée par Fumio Nomura (野村 文夫, Nomura Fumio?) qui a fait une partie de ses études en Grande-Bretagne. Imprimé entre 1877 et 1907, il publie des dessins de Kinkichirō Honda (本多 錦吉郎, Honda Kinkichirō?) et de Kiyochika Kobayashi, créateur d'estampes ukiyo-e, qui fût élève de Charles Wirgman. Wirgman fait partie de ces trois Européens qui ont une influence certaine sur l'avenir de la bande dessinée et du manga. Ce caricaturiste anglais arrive à Yokohama en 1861 et l'année suivante il crée un journal satirique The Japan Punch dans lequel il publie, jusqu'en 1887, nombre de ses caricatures dans lesquelles il utilise des balloons. Il enseigne en même temps les techniques occidentales de dessin et de peinture à un grand nombre d'artistes japonais comme Takahashi Yuichi (en). Autre caricaturiste, le français Georges Ferdinand Bigot arrive à Yokohama en 1882, il enseigne les techniques occidentales du dessin et de l'aquarelle à l'École militaire de la ville. Parallèlement il publie des caricatures dans des journaux locaux et édite des recueils de gravure. En 1887, il crée lui aussi une revue satirique Tôbaé, alors que Wirgman arrête la sienne, dans laquelle il démontre sa maîtrise de la technique narrative en introduisant la succession des dessins dans des cases au sein d'une même page. Il part en Chine en 1894 pour couvrir pour The Graphic de Londres le conflit sino-japonais. De retour en France en 1899, il collabore comme illustrateur pour l'imagerie d'Épinal. C'est à cette période qu'un fils d'enseignant hollandais dans une mission de Nagasaki quitte le Japon pour suivre des cours d'art à Paris où il tente quelques bandes dessinées dans le Chat noir avant de s'exiler aux États-Unis. C'est là que Gustave Verbeck dessine un des strips les plus originaux de l'histoire de la bande dessinée Upside-downs of little lady Lovekins and old man Muffaroo. Le strip de quatre cases se lit dans le sens normal de lecture de gauche à droite puis l’histoire se continue en retournant tête-bêche le journal et en relisant les cases dans le sens inverse, lady Lovekins se transforme alors en old man Muffaroo, le chapeau de l’une devenant la barbe de l’autre. Création C'est le caricaturiste australien Frank Arthur Nankivell (en) qui travaille pour le Box of Curios (ボックス・オブ・キュリオス, Bokkusu obu kyuriosu?), publié à Yokohama par E. B. Thorne, qui initie Yasuji Kitazawa, qui ne s'appelle pas encore Rakuten Kitazawa (en), à la caricature. En 1899, il quitte Box of Curios pour rejoindre le Jiji Shinpō (時事新報?) créée par l'intellectuel Yukichi Fukuzawa désireux de développer le mode satirique au Japon. C’est Kitazawa qui reprend le terme de manga pour désigner ses dessins, il se désigne lui-même comme mangaka (dessinateur de mangas). Le premier manga considéré comme tel date de 1902. Il s’agit d’une histoire dessinée par Kitazawa dans les pages illustrées du supplément du dimanche du Jiji Shinpō. Kitazawa s’inspire beaucoup de la culture européenne, son premier manga reprend le thème de l’arroseur arrosé. Le supplément du Jiji Shinpō prend rapidement le nom de Jiji Manga (時事漫画?). En 1905, Kitazawa crée son premier magazine le Tokyo Puck (東京パック?) en s'inspirant de l'américain Puck et du Rire français. Ce magazine en couleurs paraît deux à trois fois par mois et contient des textes en japonais, chinois et anglais, des caricatures et un manga en six cases de Kitazawa. Plusieurs fois censuré pour ses caricatures féroces pour le pouvoir, il crée en 1912 deux nouveaux magazines Rakuten Puck (楽天パック?) et Katei Puck (家庭パック?). Mais c'est en 1908 que Kitazawa innove dans la presse japonaise en publiant Furendo (フレンド?, Amis), un magazine en couleurs exclusivement réservé aux enfants. Devant le succès, il renouvelle l'expérience en 1914 en créant la revue Kodomo no tomo (子供之友?) dans laquelle il dessine L'enfance de Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Ce succès allait marquer le marché des mangas pour longtemps. En 1914 paraît Shōnen Kurabu (少年倶楽部?, Le Club des garçons), en 1923 Shōjo Kurabu (少女倶楽部, Le Club des filles?) et en 1926 Yōnen Kurabu (幼年倶楽部?, Le Club des jeunes enfants). En 1929, Kitazawa entreprend un long voyage en Europe, en Afrique et aux Amériques. De passage à Paris en 1929, il expose en présence de Léonard Foujita et y reçoit la Légion d'honneur. À la fin de l'ère Meiji, à l'ère Taishō (1912-1926), Ippei Okamoto (岡本 一平, Okamoto Ippei?) dessine des mangas pour le quotidien Asahi Shinbun. Il est l'un des inspirateur du mouvement des « Nouveaux représentants progressistes du manga » qui introduit au Japon les comics, entre autres Bringing up Father (La famille Illico) de Geo McManus parait dans Asahi Gurafu (アサヒグラフ?). Si à cette époque tous les mangas utilisent plus ou moins la bulle, il y a encore beaucoup de texte écrit dans les dessins. Le premier à généraliser l'emploi de la bulle est Katsuichi Kabashima (樺島 勝一, Kabashima Katsuichi?) qui dessine Les Aventures de Shōchan (正チヤンの冒険, Shōchan no bōken?) accompagné de son écureuil dans le premier numéro de Asahi Gurafu en 1923. C'est Okamoto qui invente le terme de manga kisha (漫画記者?, journaliste de manga) et qui crée la première association de mangaka appelée Tokyo manga kai (東京漫画会?, Rencontres des mangas de Tokyo) en 1915, qui devient en 1923 le Nihon manga kai (日本漫画会?, Rencontres des mangas du Japon) et en 1942 le Nihon manga hōkōkai (日本漫画奉公会?, Rencontres au service des mangas du Japon) avec pour premier président Kitazawa. La satire et la caricature sont féroces envers le pouvoir en place et, en 1925, le gouvernement établit une censure en promulguant une « Loi de préservation de la paix ». La presse japonaise devient « politiquement correcte » mais la publication de mangas se développe. Des magazines féminins comme Shufu no tomo (主婦の友?, L'ami des ménagères) ou Fujin kurabu (婦人倶楽部?, Le Club des femmes) publient aussi des mangas à destination de leurs lectorats ou pour des mères de familles qui lisent ces mangas à leurs enfants. À partir de la guerre sino-japonaise, et comme plus tard aux États-Unis ou en Italie, la presse, y compris les mangas, se met au service de l'état pour soutenir l'effort de guerre. Cela n'empêche pas le très antimilitariste Norakuro (のらくろ?) de Suihō Tagawa (en), le manga d'un chien paresseux engagé dans l'armée impériale, première série longue6. C'est comme cela que les Japonais lisent aussi les aventures de Speed Tarō (スピード太郎, Supīdo Tarō?) de Sakō Shishido (宍戸 左行, Shishido Sakō?), qui déjoue toutes sortes de conjurations étrangères, et celles de Dankichi dans Bōken Dankichi (冒険ダン吉?, « Les Aventures de Dankichi ») de Keizō Shimada (島田啓三, Shimada Keizō?). Ce seront les séries les plus populaires au Japon jusqu'au milieu des années quarante pendant lesquelles toute la presse ainsi que toutes les activités culturelles et artistiques subissent la censure du gouvernement militaire, ce dernier n'hésitant pas à mobiliser ces milieux à des fins de propagande. L'après-guerre Sous l'occupation américaine, les mangaka d'après-guerre subissent l'énorme influence des comic strip qui sont alors traduits et diffusés en grand nombre dans la presse quotidienne japonaise. Sazae-san de Machiko Hasegawa sera le premier grand succès d'après-guerre6. Cette génération a vu leurs villes rasées, leurs pères vaincus, leur empereur déchu de sa divinité, et ce que leurs idéologies véhiculaient jeté dans les poubelles de l'Histoire par les vainqueurs. Les bombardiers B29, les avions invulnérables, et les jeep armées apparaissent dans la vision des futurs mangaka encore adolescents. Après sa défaite, le Japon s'est reconstruit au prix d'un lourd sacrifice ; d'ailleurs dans les mangas apparaît souvent la devise de Shōnen Jump : « Amitié, effort, victoire » (devise choisie par les lecteurs). L'un d'entre eux, influencé par Walt Disney, révolutionnera le genre et donnera naissance au manga moderne : il s'agit du célèbre Osamu Tezuka. C'est en effet Tezuka qui introduira le mouvement dans la bande dessinée japonaise par des effets graphiques comme des traits ou des onomatopées soulignant toutes les actions comportant un déplacement, mais aussi et surtout par l'alternance des plans et des cadrages comme il est en usage au cinéma, rompant ainsi avec une tradition théâtrale, les personnages étant jusque-là toujours représentés en pied, à égale distance et au centre de l'image. On considère généralement Shin-Takarajima (新宝島?, lit. « La nouvelle île au trésor »), parue en 1947, comme marquant le début du manga moderne. L'animation étant la véritable passion de Tezuka, il réalisa la première série d'animation japonaise pour la télévision en janvier 1963, d'après l'une de ses œuvres : Tetsuwan Atom (鉄腕アトム, Tetsuwan Atomu?), plus connue en France sous le nom d'Astro, le petit robot. Finalement, le passage du papier au petit écran devint courant et l'aspect commercial du manga prit de l'ampleur. Tezuka bouleversa le mode d'expression du manga, en explora les différents genres – alors principalement infantiles – et en inventa de nouveaux. Il inspira de nombreux artistes tels que le duo Fujiko Fujio (Obake no Q-tarō , Doraemon), Fujio Akatsuka (Tensai bakabon) et Shōtarō Ishinomori (Cyborg 009, Kamen Rider) qui se succédèrent au Tokiwasō, voire Leiji Matsumoto (Galaxy Express 999). Les années 1960 voient l'émergence de mangas plus dramatiques dans lesquels sont abordés des sujets plus « sérieux » et réalistes, appelés gekiga6. Initié par Yoshihiro Tatsumi et Takao Saitō (Golgo 13), le style influencera notamment Sampei Shirato (Ninja bugeichō, Kamui den), Shigeru Mizuki (Kitaro le repoussant) et Tetsuya Chiba (Ashita no Joe), la plupart de ces auteurs participant au magazine d'avant-garde Garo6. En 1964 naît l'association des mangaka du Japon (日本漫画家協会, Nihon mangaka kyōkai?), qui décerne des prix annuels à partir de 1972. Dans les années 1970, le manga pour filles, écrit par des femmes (shōjo) se développe à l'initiative du groupe de l'an 24, notamment Moto Hagio (Poe no ichizoku ) et Keiko Takemiya (Kaze to ki no uta), puis de Riyoko Ikeda (La Rose de Versailles), Suzue Miuchi (Glass no Kamen), et Yumiko Igarashi et Kyoko Mizuki (Candy Candy). Mettant en avant les relations psychologiques des personnages, il se détache des mangas pour garçons (shōnen). En 1985, Tezuka Osamu reçoit le prix culturel de Tokyo, et en 1990, l'année qui a suivi sa mort, le Musée d'art moderne de Tokyo lui consacre une exposition. Cet événement marque l'introduction du manga dans l'histoire culturelle japonaise. Actuellement Ainsi, les mangas « grandissant » en même temps que ses lecteurs et se diversifiant selon les goûts d'un public de plus en plus important, l'édition du manga représente plus d'un tiers par ses tirages, et près d'un quart par ses revenus, de l'ensemble de l'édition japonaise. En 2008, sur 3,2 milliards de publications vendues au Japon (2 000 milliards de yens), on comptabilisait 669 millions de magazines de manga (21 % des publications) et 478 millions de recueils de manga (15 %), pour un chiffre d'affaires respectif de 211 et 237 milliards de yens (22 % des ventes totales), chiffre relativement stable depuis le début des années 1990. Les hommes de moins de 30 ans lisent environ six mangas par mois, contre trois pour les femmes. La vente de mangas numériques représentait déjà en 2008 3/4 des ventes de livres électroniques avec 35 milliards de yens. Le manga va maintenant jusqu'à s'associer avec les jouets et jeux vidéo, ces derniers pouvant même être à l'origine d'un manga. Il est devenu un véritable phénomène de société puisqu'il touche toutes les classes sociales et toutes les générations, traitant de tous les thèmes imaginables : la vie à l'école, celle du salarié, le sport y compris cérébral tel le jeu de go, l'amour, la guerre, l'épouvante, jusqu'à des séries plus didactiques comme la littérature classique, l'économie et la finance, l'histoire, la cuisine et même le code de la route, dévoilant ainsi ses vertus pédagogiques. Exportation En France La génération des baby-boomers français a lu de la bande dessinée franco-belge pendant toute son enfance et son adolescence. La génération suivante trouvant les bandes dessinées franco-belges trop élitistes et par souci de contestation aux générations précédentes, se sont jetées sur le manga qui, selon Jean-Marie Bouissou, a vocation à être un produit global en proposant beaucoup de séries propres à intéresser les clientèles les plus diverses par l'âge, le sexe et les goûts, à la différence de la bande dessinée française mais aussi des comics américains. Avant Akira : l'impossible installation du manga La bande dessinée japonaise est très peu présente dans le monde francophone avant 1978 : quelques planches de Bushidou Muzanden d'Hiroshi Hirata dans Budo Magazine Europe publication consacrée au judo, en 1969, plusieurs mangas sur les samouraïs traduits et publiés au début des années 1970 dans la nouvelle formule de Budo magazine Europe et l'article « La Bande dessinée japonaise » de Claude Moliterni et Kosei Ono qui lui est consacré en 1972 dans Phénix. En 1978, Atoss Takemoto publie le premier numéro du Cri qui tue, fanzine d'assez mauvaise qualité (impression, choix des bandes). On y retrouve dans les six numéros qui paraissent jusqu'en 1981 Golgo 13 de Takao Saito, Le Système des Super Oiseaux d'Osamu Tezuka, Good bye de Yoshihiro Tatsumi, et des histoires de Shōtarō Ishinomori, Fujiko Fujio, Masashi Ueda. Toutes les planches sont adaptées au sens de lecture européen. En 1979, Kesselring, associé à Takemoto, publie le premier album : Le vent du nord est comme le hennissement d'un cheval noir de Shōtarō Ishinomori. Le format choisi, supérieur à la norme européenne, met peu en valeur les particularités du format japonais, le lettrage est bâclé : comme le premier périodique, le premier album est un échec. En 1982, les éditions Télé-Guide, désireuse de profiter du succès de la série animée Candy, publient avec succès la bande dessinée originelle de Yumiko Igarashi et Kyoko Mizuki dans les douze numéros de Candy Poche. C'est pourtant dans les années 1980 le seul manga adapté en dessin animé à faire l'objet d'une traduction, les autres adaptations étant le fait de studios français, afin d'éviter de payer des droits d'auteurs. En 1983, le premier volume de Gen d'Hiroshima de Keiji Nakazawa est publié par Les Humanoïdes associés dans la collection « Autodafé », dans une édition correcte, mais qui ne rencontre aucun succès. De même, l’Hiroshima de Yoshihiro Tatsumi édité par Artefact ne trouve pas son public. Les éditeurs sont alors refroidis par l'expérience et, dans un contexte de récession, plus aucune bande dessinée japonaise n'est éditée en album jusqu'à Akira, hormis en 1989 chez Albin Michel le premier tome des Secrets de l'économie japonaise en bandes dessinées d'Ishinomori. Du côté des périodiques, le succès n'est pas plus au rendez-vous. Les premiers mangas pornographiques sont traduits, avec la publication chez Idéogram dans les onze numéros de la revue Mutant, de janvier 1985 à janvier 1986, d'Androïde, de Sesaku Kanō et Kazuo Koike et celle dans Rebels n°3 (juin 85) à 9 (janvier 86) de Scorpia de M. Yuu et K. Kazuya. L'absence de traduction de ce que les spécialistes savent être le premier marché de la bande dessinée suscite cependant les interrogations de Thierry Groensteen en 1985 et la publication de divers articles dans Les Cahiers de la bande dessinée. Au milieu des années 1980 naît Mangazone, premier fanzine d'information sur la bande dessinée japonaise. 1990, naissance du manga en France À partir de mars 1990, Glénat décide de publier Akira, de Katsuhiro Otomo, en fascicules, d'après l'édition colorisée en Amérique. Bien que la série n'ait pas d'animé pour la porter, le renouvellement massif des codes du manga qu'introduit cette œuvre permet au succès d'être cette fois au rendez-vous, et l'édition cartonnée en couleur voit le jour dès la fin de l'année. Mangazone en profite pour devenir un prozine, tiré à 700 exemplaires. La qualité de la revue fait des émules : en 1990 naissent les fanzines Yamato et Protoculture addict. En décembre 1990, le premier volume de Gen d'Hiroshima fait l'objet d'une nouvelle édition chez Albin Michel, sous le titre erroné de Mourir pour le Japon. En 1991, alors que la suite d'Akira est publiée, Rêves d'enfants, autre série d'Otomo, est éditée en 1991 par Les Humanoïdes associés. À la fin de l'année, un premier tome de City Hunter est publié. Cependant, seul Akira trouve alors son public. En mai naît AnimeLand, fanzine luxueux qui remplace progressivement Mangazone comme référence francophone. Alors que de plus en plus de voix s'élèvent pour protester contre les animes, toujours plus présents dans les programmes jeunesse, Glénat, une fois Akira achevé, décide de tenter de nouvelles traductions, en publiant les mangas originaux d'animes à succès : Dragon Ball d'Akira Toriyama à partir de février 1993, Ranma ½ de Rumiko Takahashi en février 1994. La réussite de l'entreprise permet à Glénat de traduire d'autres manga, liés ou non à un anime : Appleseed de Masamune Shirow à partir de juin 1994, puis Orion du même auteur en septembre, Crying Freeman de Ryōichi Ikegami en janvier 1995, Dr Slump de Toriyama en février, Gunnm de Yukito Kishiro à partir de mars, Sailor Moon de Naoko Takeuchi dès février. D'autres éditeurs traditionnels commencent à s'intéresser au manga. Casterman publie d'abord dans sa collection « Manga », créée en janvier 1995 deux bandes dessinées créées aux Japon par des auteurs français (Kiro d'Alex Varenne puis en septembre Au Nom de la famille de Jerome Charyn et Joe Staton (en)) avant de traduire coup sur coup en septembre Gon de Masashi Tanaka, L'Habitant de l'infini d'Hiroaki Samura, et L'Homme qui marche de Jiro Taniguchi, premier manga d'auteur publié en France. « Casterman manga » accueille de nouveaux titres de qualité jusqu'en 1999, avant d'être remplacée par des collections plus spécialisées par la suite. Dark Horse France publie Outlanders de Johji Manabe (en) de janvier 1995 à janvier 1996. Dargaud se lance également en créant la collection Kana avec Angel Dick puis Armagedon de la coréenne Hyun Se Lee. Des éditeurs spécialisés naissent également : Samouraï Éditions, qui publie des mangas érotiques à partir de 1994 (Ogenki Clinic d'Inui Haruka) puis des mangas plus traditionnels l'année suivante (Vampire Miyu de Narumi Kakinouchi (en) et Toshiki Hirano (en)), l'éphémère Star Comics en janvier 1995 avec Takeru de Buichi Terasawa, Kraken en avril (avant de disparaître l'année suivante) avec l'ambitieux Shang Hai Kaijinzoku de Takuhito Kusanagi puis Les Élémentalistes de Takeshi Okazaki ou encore Vaelber Saga de Nobuteru Yūki. Tonkam, qui se lance en juin 1995 avec RG veda de CLAMP devient le premier grand éditeur français spécialisé dans le manga. C'est également le premier à les publier dans le sens de lecture japonais, à la fois pour des raisons de coût et d'intégrité de l'œuvre, disposition qui devient rapidement la norme, sauf dans quelques cas particuliers (comme la collection « Écritures » de Casterman). 1996-2000, essor du marché La vague est lancée : Animeland devient en 1996 avec son vingt-deuxième numéro le premier magazine consacré à l'animation et aux mangas diffusé en kiosque, de plus en plus d'éditeurs se joignent aux précurseurs, tandis que d'autres séries à grand succès sont traduites : de 2 en 1994, ce sont plus d'une quarantaine de séries différentes qui sont publiées ou lancées en 1996 (pour 105 albums, par Tonkam, Glénat et J'ai lu principalement), parmi lesquelles City Hunter, cette fois porté par Nicky Larson, Fly de Koji Inada, Riku Sanjo et Yuji Horii, Ghost in the Shell de Shirow, Amer Béton de Taiyō Matsumoto, Bastard !! de Kazushi Hagiwara, Le Roi Léo, Astroboy et Blackjack d'Osamu Tezuka. En 1997 apparaissent Detective Conan de Gosho Aoyama, 3×3 Eyes de Yūzō Takada, Sanctuary de Ryōichi Ikegami et Sho Fumimura, Ah! My Goddess de Kōsuke Fujishima, en 1998 Neon Genesis Evangelion de Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Cat's Eye de Tsukasa Hojo, Kenshin le vagabond de Nobuhiro Watsuki, Yu-Gi-Oh! de Kazuki Takahashi ainsi que les premières réalisations de Naoki Urasawa, en 1999 Ken le survivant de Tetsuo Hara et Buronson, Captain Tsubasa de Yōichi Takahashi, Cardcaptor Sakura de CLAMP, Slam Dunk de Takehiko Inoue. Le marché continue à croître à un rythme soutenu : 151 albums en 1998, 200 en 1999, 227 en 2000, 269 en 2001. À partir de 1999, Kana s'affirme comme le quatrième grand acteur du secteur. Cependant, alors qu'à cette date les principales séries japonaises à succès des années 1980 et 1990 sont traduites, et qu'elles atteignent parfois d'enviables chiffres de vente (au début du millénaire 120 000 exemplaires par volume de Dragon Ball, environ 20 000 pour les séries les plus populaires), que les magazines dédiés vont commencer à se multiplier, que les rencontres d'amateurs ont de plus en plus de succès, qu'internet va favoriser le développement des mangas, le monde de la bande dessinée tel que le laisse percevoir le Festival d'Angoulême laisse peu de place à cette émergence, et les éditeurs alternatifs lui restent globalement indifférents, laissant inconnu du public le large patrimoine de bandes dessinées d'auteur japonaises, hormis Taniguchi. Des séries plus récentes sont alors traduites, et remportent également un grand succès : en 2000 Hunter × Hunter de Yoshihiro Togashi, Shaman King de Hiroyuki Takei, One Piece d'Eiichirō Oda, en 2001 GTO de Tōru Fujisawa, I¨s de Masakazu Katsura, Samurai deeper Kyo d'Akimine Kamijyō, Angel Sanctuary de Kaori Yuki, Monster de Naoki Urasawa, en 2002 Love Hina de Ken Akamatsu, Gunnm Last Order de Kishiro, Fruits Basket de Natsuki Takaya, Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto, Bleach de Tite Kubo. Depuis 2002, des mangas dominateurs À partir de 2002, la hausse de la part des bandes dessinées asiatiques dans le marché des nouveautés s'accélère, à la fois absolument (377 en 2002, 521 en 200330, 754 dont 614 mangas en 2004) et relativement (25 % en 2002, 30 % en 2003, 36 % en 2004, 42 % en 2005, 44 % en 2006, environ 42 % en 2007). Les mangas restent les bandes dessinées asiatiques les plus vendues (les vingt plus gros tirages sont japonais en 2005), leur coût plus faible et leur périodicité plus régulière que celle des bandes dessinées occidentales leur permet de toucher un public fidélisé, d'autant que les éditeurs peuvent sélectionner les bandes dessinées qui ont déjà passé l'épreuve du public au Japon. Tous créent des collections dédiées, voire tentent de lancer des mangas à la française. En 2003, le tirage des quinze plus grandes séries oscille entre 25 000 et 60 000 (Yu-gi-oh, et Naruto en 2004) exemplaires, en 2007 Naruto est imprimé à 220 000 exemplaires, Death Note à 137 000, et le fonds reste attractif (avec Dragon Ball surtout). En valeur, le marché est détenu à 80 % par Pika, Kana et Glénat31. En 2003, pour la première fois, un manga obtient un prix au festival d'Angoulême : Quartier lointain, de Taniguchi, pour le prix du scénario. C'est un début de reconnaissance. Le fait qu'en 2005, plus de mangas que d'albums traditionnels aient été édités a fait écrire à Gilles Ratier que 2005 avait été en France « l'année de la mangalisation », sans qu'il s'en offusque, contrairement à d'autres acteurs du secteur. 1 142 bandes dessinées asiatiques (soit 42 % des nouveautés) sont en effet éditées en 2005 dont 937 mangas, et 1 418 en 2006 (soit 44 % des nouveautés), dont 1 110 mangas. Les tirages à la nouveauté des bandes dessinées japonaises les plus populaires n'ont plus rien à envier à ceux des bandes dessinées traditionnelles populaires : 130 000 exemplaires pour Naruto, 80 000 pour Samurai deeper Kyo ou Fullmetal alchemist (de Hiromu Arakawa, traduit à partir de 2005), 70 000 pour Gunnm Last Order, Hunter × Hunter, Yu-gi-oh, Fruits Basket et Shaman King, 65 000 pour Neko Majin de Toriyama, 60 000 pour Air Gear (d'Ōgure Ito, traduit à partir de 2006) et One Piece d'Eiichirō Oda. Début 2006, la France est, avec plus de 13 millions d'exemplaires annuels, le plus gros « consommateur » de mangas au monde après le Japon et devant les États-Unis. Les mangas représentent 26 % du chiffre d'affaires de la bande dessinée et constituent la plus forte progression derrière la fiction jeunesse, se plaçant en deuxième position des secteurs de l'édition les plus dynamiques. De plus, sur le marché français, seulement neuf séries mangas concentrent 50 % des ventes. Parallèlement à ce succès populaire, les maisons d'éditions commencent à développer l'édition patrimoniale : Vertige Graphic réédite Gen d'Hiroshima et publie Yoshihiro Tatsumi, un des pères du gekiga à partir de 2003, Ego comme X traduit L'Homme sans talent de Yoshiharu Tsuge en 2004, Cornélius publie Shigeru Mizuki depuis 2006, avec succès puisque NonNonBâ obtient le Prix du meilleur album à Angoulême en 2007, respectabilité qui avalise la forte pénétration de la bande dessinée japonaise sur le marché français. La bande dessinée d'auteur pour adultes, représentée d'abord par Jirō Taniguchi et Naoki Urasawa, se développe à partir de 2002, tandis que les jeunes auteurs les plus novateurs le sont, hormis Taiyō Matsumoto publié dès 1996, à partir de 2005. L'intérêt pour le manga pousse des éditeurs à s'intéresser également aux bandes dessinées coréenne et chinoise. Système de prépublication frame|magasin de manga au japonLes mangas japonais sont très rarement édités directement sous forme de volumes reliés. Ils paraissent tout d'abord de manière découpée dans des magazines de prépublication, des revues spécialisées qui leur sont consacrées. Les rythmes de publication de ces magazines peuvent beaucoup varier, allant de l'hebdomadaire aux publications mensuelles voire trimestrielles. Les séries y sont souvent publiées par chapitres d'une vingtaine de pages pour les magazines hebdomadaires et souvent davantage pour les magazines à rythme mensuel. À l'intérieur d'un même magazine, le papier peut parfois changer de couleur, afin de distinguer rapidement les différentes séries les unes des autres. Ces magazines, bon marché, s'écoulent en grand nombre, c'est-à-dire en millions d'exemplaires pour certains, et se lisent un peu partout. On en retrouve parfois abandonnés dans les trains, les rames de métro, les cafés, etc. Ils alimentent un système de lectures multiples : un magazine serait lu par plusieurs personnes. Principalement en noir et blanc, les premières pages des magazines sont souvent en couleurs, mettant tour à tour à l'honneur l'une de leurs séries vedettes à cet emplacement, souvent de manière à ce que le chapitre en cours soit un début de volumes. Ce n'est que dans un deuxième temps, lorsqu'un manga rencontre un certain succès, qu'il est édité en volumes reliés, similaire à ceux que l'on trouve en France, entamant ainsi une deuxième carrière. Ces volumes reliés sont appelés tankōbon (format poche), bunkōbon (format plus compact, utilisé pour des rééditions) ou wide-ban (format « luxe », plus grand que le format poche). En l'absence de succès auprès du public, une série pourra voir sa parution arrêtée, le mangaka étant prévenu peu avant pour trouver une fin rapide à son histoire et permettre une éventuelle parution en volumes. Certaines revues décident désormais de la fin d'une série dès la fin du second volume, conduisant à des histoires finales en quatre volumes. Dans certains cas, un manga à succès peut se voir adapté en anime (dessin animé). Quelques magazines de prépublication hebdomadaires : Weekly Shōnen Jump (Shūeisha) Weekly Shōnen Magazine (Kōdansha) Shōnen Sunday (Shōgakukan). Certains titres atteignent couramment les 400 pages hebdomadaires. On a évoqué dans le passé des tirages avoisinant les 6 millions d'exemplaires pour le Weekly Shōnen Jump (en 1994), mais son tirage pour 2008 s'établissait à 2,8 millions d'exemplaires. Caractéristiques des bandes dessinées japonaises frame|Sens de lectureTechniquement parlant, les mangas sont presque toujours en noir et blanc. En effet, ils sont la plupart du temps publiés dans un premier temps dans des revues peu coûteuses, sur du papier recyclé, et souvent seules les premières pages de la revue (correspondant à une mise en avant d'une série particulière) ont droit à la couleur. C'est ainsi que l'on retrouve parfois des pages en couleur au beau milieu des œuvres éditées par la suite séparément. Notons au passage que les mangas comptent souvent un nombre de pages (de planches) très importants. À titre d'exemple, une BD européenne contiendra une quarantaine de planches quand le manga en comptera plus d'une centaine, voire plus de deux cents. Par ailleurs, le manga est le plus souvent une série en plusieurs volumes. Au final, le nombre total de planches racontant une histoire dans un manga est beaucoup plus élevé que dans une BD à l'européenne (même s'il s'agit d'une série). Ceci affecte par conséquent beaucoup la structure du récit et sa narration. D'où des techniques propres au manga. Le dessin, en général, est moins « statique » que dans les bandes dessinées occidentales. Le manga utilise un découpage temporel proche de celui du cinéma, adoptant souvent ses cadrages et utilisant une décomposition du temps et de l'action. Les personnages ont souvent de grands yeux, ce qui permet de renforcer l'expressivité du visage. De nombreux codes graphiques sont utilisés pour symboliser l'état émotionnel ou physique d'un protagoniste. L'étonnement, par exemple, est souvent traduit par la chute du personnage ; l'évanouissement, par une croix remplaçant les yeux. Dans le manga City Hunter (connu à la télévision française sous le nom Nicky Larson), la colère de Kaori (Laura) est souvent traduite par l'apparition inopinée d'une énorme massue qu'elle assène sur la tête de son partenaire (ce gag est si répandu dans les mangas qu'un univers parallèle où seraient stockés les marteaux a été inventé). Il y a également une utilisation fréquente d'onomatopées relatives aux mouvements, actions ou pensées des personnages. Notons au passage que le japonais est beaucoup plus riche que le français en onomatopées et que leur champ d'application est plus large, incluant des concepts surprenants tels que l'onomatopée du sourire (niko niko), du silence (shiiin) ou encore du scintillement (pika pika, d'où le nom de Pikachu). Une particularité à noter est que la plupart des personnages ont souvent des traits occidentaux, au-delà du simple tracé des grands yeux des personnages. Un samouraï roux, un exorciste aux yeux bleus ou une écolière blonde n'ont rien d'étonnant pour le lecteur japonais, même s'ils sont censés être japonais ou de culture japonaise. La simple nécessité de distinguer physiquement entre deux personnages ne suffit pas toujours à expliquer cet aspect de la narration, puisque certains mangaka choisissent de donner à tous leurs personnages un aspect purement japonais, sans que cela ne pose de problème à la compréhension de l'histoire. Certains y voient une façon d'afficher un attrait pour l'Occident, qui apparaît largement ailleurs dans la vie quotidienne au Japon. Les décors des scènes sont parfois moins fouillés que pour une bande dessinée occidentale. Cela peut aller jusqu'à faire évoluer les personnages dans un décor blanc. Ce parti pris a pour conséquence de focaliser l'attention du lecteur sur l'histoire en général et sur les dialogues en particulier. On note ainsi une certaine résurgence de l'aspect théâtral. Enfin, les personnages ont souvent des attitudes expressives à outrance : la colère, la jalousie ou la gêne se montrent facilement, alors que cette attitude est plutôt mal vue dans la culture japonaise, où le calme et la retenue sont de rigueur dans les rapports sociaux. Le passage de l'absurde et du comique au sérieux ou au drame, sans aucune transition, fait également partie de la narration, sans jamais susciter d'interrogation de la part du lecteur qui accepte par avance cette convention de lecture. Une autre particularité est le jeu de l'auteur avec le lecteur. Ainsi, dans Rough, on peut voir les personnages faire de la publicité pour d'autres mangas de l'auteur, ou bien ramasser des phylactères tombés sur le sol. De manière générale, on peut noter une plus grande liberté quant à l'interaction entre les dessins et leur support (jeu avec les cadres, personnages sortant des cadres, etc.) Dans les mangas destinés à la jeunesse, les kanji, caractères chinois ou sinogrammes, sont souvent accompagnés de furigana pour faciliter la lecture. On retrouve souvent une mise en scène similaire employée au cinéma comme la plongée ou la contre-plongée, ainsi qu'une écriture très cinématographique. Types *Les mangas ont un panel de sujets très large qui peut aller de la musique (Detroit Metal City, Nodame Cantabile, Beck, etc.) au vin (Les Gouttes de Dieu) en passant par la boulangerie (Yakitate!! Ja-pan). *Le traitement des thèmes varie selon le public visé et les revues de mangas sont généralement destinées à une catégorie estimée d'âge (qui s'apparente davantage, pour certains, à une stratégie commerciale) : *Kodomo (子供) : pour les jeunes enfants (Doraemon, La Magie d'Opale) ; *Magical girl (魔法少女) : sous-genre du shōjo, désigne les mangas mettant en scène des jeunes filles utilisant des pouvoirs surnaturels pour combattre le mal (Card Captor Sakura, Shugo Chara, Tokyo Mew Mew, Mermaid Melody) ; *Shōjo (少女) : destinés aux jeunes filles adolescentes (Vampire Knight, Sailor Moon, Fruit Basket, Nana, Shugo Chara!) ; *Romance : sous-genre du shōjo, manga sentimental mettant en scène une jeune fille amoureuse d'un prince charmant, généralement des drames romantiques (Elle et lui) ; *Shōnen-ai (少年愛) : sous-genre du josei et du redisu, romance sentimentale entre hommes (Gravitation, Loveless) ; *Yaoi (やおい) : sous-genre du josei et du redisu, romance sexuelle entre hommes. les mangas érotiques et pornographiques ne sont pas distingués lorsqu'on parle de yaoi. (Fake, Yellow, Little Butterfly ) ; *Josei (女性) pour les jeunes femmes et adultes (Blue, Gokusen, Happy Mania, Spicy Pink, Kimi wa petto) ; *Redisu (レディース, Lady's) : pour les femmes adultes (Paradise Kiss, Cappuccino) ; *Shōnen (少年) : pour les jeunes garçons adolescents (One Piece , Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball, Reborn!, Full Metal Alchemist, GTO, NHK ni yōkoso!, Bakugan) ; *Nekketsu : sous-genre du shōnen, le terme signifiant sang brûlant désigne les shōnen manga mettant en scène des héros exaltés défendant des valeurs viriles traditionnelles telles que le courage, l'amitié et le dépassement de soi (One Piece, Ken Le Survivant) ; *Pantsu : sous-genre du shōnen, le terme anglais pants (culotte) prononcé à la japonaise désigne les shōnen manga mettant en scène un héros généralement pervers au milieu d'un univers féminin dans le cadre d'une comédie romantique (Ichigo 100%, Rosario + Vampire, Sora no Otoshimono) ; *Ecchi (Ｈ ou エッチ) : sous-genre du shonen (et du seinen), manga érotique mais non pornographique (To Love-ru, The Qwaser of Stigmata, ) ; *Shōjo-ai (少女愛) : sous-genre du josei et du redisu, romance sentimentale entre femmes *(Kashimashi ~girl meets girl~, Aoi Hana) ; *Yuri (百合) : sous-genre du seinen et du seijin, romance sexuelle entre femmes. Les mangas érotiques et pornographiques ne sont pas distingués lorsqu'on parle de yuri. (Maria Holic, Strawberry Panic!) ; *Seinen (青年) : destinés aux jeunes hommes et adultes (Jackals, MPD Psycho, Berserk, K-ON!, Elfen Lied) ; *Seijin (成人) : pour les hommes adultes. Certains genres particuliers, la plupart du temps définissant le contexte de l'histoire ou son format : *Gekiga (劇画) : manga dramatique des années 1960-70 (Golgo 13, Survivant) ; *Hentai (変態) : manga pornographique, la plupart du temps hétérosexuel (Bible Black, La Blue Girl) ; *Jidaimono (時代物) : manga historique (Lone Wolf and Cub, La Rose De Versailles) ; *Moé (萌え) : manga tourné vers un sentiment ou une affection fétichiste pour un personnage ; *Shitei : manga de type humoristique pour petits et grands ; *Shakai : manga traitant de problèmes sociaux ; *Geihin : manga vulgaire ; *Suiri (推理) : policier, manga tourné vers le meurtre ; *Yonkoma (四コマ) : manga en quatre cases (équivalent du comic strip), souvent humoristique. Dans les pays francophones, seules cinq catégories sont couramment publiées : shōjo, shōnen, seinen, shitei et hentai, avec en sus l'arrivée récente du yaoi et du yuri. Vocabulaire spécifique *Bishōnen (美少年) : joli garçon, presque androgyne. *Bishōjo (美少女) : jolie fille. *Cosplay : le terme CosPlay vient d'une contraction entre deux mots qui sont « costume » et « player », qui est une pratique visant à se déguiser en personnage célèbre de manga, de jeu vidéo ou tout simplement en star japonaise. Les cosplayers se rencontrent fréquemment et reconstituent les scènes mythiques associées à leur personnage. *Cyber : terme désignant les mangas comportant des cyborgs ou créatures équivalentes avec un décor futuriste, ou également actuel. Souvent ces mangas sont sombres et brutaux, à part quelques exceptions, soit dans un style policier ou de science-fiction, mais toujours avec une technologie omniprésente. *Dōjinshi (同人誌) : production amateur, souvent parodique (parfois hentai). *Fan fiction : littéralement « histoire écrite par un fan » ; récit à but non lucratif reprenant le monde d'un manga (ou plus largement d'un jeu vidéo, d'un livre…), dans lequel l'auteur y fait évoluer les personnages à son gré. *Lemon : fan fiction (récit écrit) à caractère érotique ou pornographique mettant en scène des personnages du monde du manga, de la japanimation ou des jeux vidéo. *Lime : fan fiction (récit écrit) romantique avec des scènes érotiques simplement suggérées et mettant en scène des personnages du monde du manga, de la japanimation ou des jeux vidéo. *Mangaka (漫画家) : un dessinateur de mangas. *Mecha (ou meka) (メカ) : utilisé très souvent pour les mangas et animes sur les robots pilotés par un personnage ou plusieurs, ou armures de combat de toutes les tailles, revêtues par les personnages. Le terme vient du mot anglo-saxon « mechanic » traduit littéralement par « mécanique ». Exemple : les séries Mobile Suit Gundam. *Otaku (お宅, おたく, オタク) : si, en Occident, ce terme désigne de manière générale un passionné de mangas, au Japon il a une signification différente et péjorative. Il désigne une personne tellement passionnée par un sujet (une série TV, des maquettes, une chanteuse…) qu'il finit par se couper du monde réel en s'enfermant dans un monde intérieur (sa chambre, par exemple, remplie de figurines et de posters de son idole, que l'on retrouve dans Genshiken ou Lucky Star). *Yonkoma (4コマ漫画, 4コマ) : bande dessinée en quatre cases étagées, le plus souvent humoristiques. Produits dérivés Souvent, les séries à succès sont adaptées en anime, sous forme de séries télévisées mais aussi de jeux vidéo. Mais parfois, ce sont les animes qui sont utilisés pour créer des bandes dessinées, soit simplement inspirées de la version animée (comme c'est le cas pour Neon Genesis Evangelion), soit directement copiées à partir des images animées. Pour cela, on met en page des images extraites de l'œuvre souhaitée, sur lesquelles on ajoute du dialogue. Ces bandes dessinées particulières sont alors appelées animekomikkusu (Anime comics). De nombreux mangas ont aussi été adaptés en drama (série télévisée), dont certains sont très populaires comme Hana yori dango. Associés aux mangas, on trouve les artbooks, recueils d'illustrations en couleur et d'images originales, incluant parfois des histoires courtes. De même, du fait de la popularité grandissante des mangas, les produits dérivés sont de plus en plus nombreux : figurines, cahiers, calendriers, porte-clés, peluches, habits, costumes, accessoires, etc. La naissance de ces produits dérivés est généralement associée aux séries Nonki na tōsan (1924) et Norakuro (1931). On trouve également des jeux de rôle développant un riche univers post-apocalyptiques ou fantasy tels que Mekton Z, Anima, Final Fantasy et Manga BoyZ. En France, de nombreux festivals appelés conventions ont fait leur apparition ces dernières années. Ces conventions sont des points de rassemblement pour les fans de mangas ou de culture japonaise moderne en général, proposant des projections, des jeux, des spectacles de cosplay et souvent complétées par un espace où se côtoient professionnels (magasins de livres et autres produits) et amateurs (clubs et associations exposant leurs propres œuvres). On compte parmi les conventions les plus connues : Cartoonist, Epitanime, Japan Expo, G.A.M.E. in Paris (France), Tokyo Zone (France), Polymanga (Suisse), etc. Références http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manga#cite_ref-33 Catégorie:Histoires et définitions